Gendarmerie
by Harmonium-Kruger
Summary: Key to the protection, and order of earl, the otome serve as guardians, and killers. In its epicenter, lies Guadeloupe, the headquarters for the international military-police. Failure as an otome wasn't an option within Guadeloupe. Not for a captain, nor the Keisatsuchou… and especially not for a student. [Collaboration with: Twisted Eternal Wolvetta]
1. Chapter 1

_**Gendarmerie**_

 _ **by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

 _ **and Harmonium-Kruger**_

* * *

 **Harmonium-Kruger:** _Gendarmerie is an almost alternate universe of Otome in which the otome and meisters are far more volatile and involved. The instructors are now referred to as captains, and there are three which have their own specializations._

 **Twisted Eternal Wolvetta:** _For the uniforms we haven't used the cringeworthy Garderobe ones. Instead we've directly taken the designs which WoWo (Maya Sawamura Anderson) created. You can find URLs for her artwork from either my profile, or Harmonium's._

 **Captains/Colours/Branches  
** _Worst_ \- **Best** student.

Sara (Yellow) X Aquamarine **(Stealth/Espionage)**

 _Gigi_ , Miya, Yayoi, Arika, **Nao**

Natsuki (Blue) X Crystal | Keisatsuchou **(Intelligence/Tactics)**

Irina, _Erstin_ , **Akane** , Aoi

Shizuru (Purple) X Amethyst **(Riot/Defence)**

 **Tomoe** , _Nobue_ , Chie, Nina

 **Twisted Eternal Wolvetta:** _Unlike Renascence, we're using Guadeloupe instead of Garderobe. In the manga, Guadeloupe is used instead of its mistranslation. We felt that this would suit Gendarmerie, since it has a dark setting. Besides, Guadeloupe is a real place which I am more than sure Sunrise took inspiration from._

* * *

 **Gendarmerie  
Viper's Sting**

 _ **by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

 _ **and Harmonium-Kruger**_

* * *

Running trimmed nails along the spine of a worn novel, a woman commanding attention in the room spoke softly. "On authority from the Keisatsuchou, it has become under my duty to initiate a bit of… groundskeeping." She spoke to the students surrounding her, their desks aligned perfectly in neat rows.

Striding to the front to better address them, crimson raked between each student. "This, however, is not a light duty by any means. The forest of Guadeloupe is quite treacherous, and not to be trifled with by naive or novice girls."

Turning on her heel towards the wall, the woman leaned back against her desk. "As such, I will only be taking the top student of this class; Hinagiku Tomoe."

She needn't look, for she already knew Tomoe's interest had been piqued. Picking up the book she had touched moments before, the teacher opened it. Scanning along the ink of the pages, she paused. Perhaps it would be an understatement if she admitted her frustration with the other students?

It wasn't that she disliked them in general. But once these students fell behind, there wasn't much she could do. Giving them a gentle push, of course. But other than that…

One of the students rose a hand, waiting to be called on as the instructor pulled from her thoughts. "Wang?"

"Captain Viola, is the forest really so dangerous?" Ocher eyes darted down to her desk as a few other girls glanced her way.

Lips curling faintly, Shizuru crossed her arms over her chest loosely. She tapped the book, still open, and hummed softly. "Yes, it is. Students are not allowed outside of the campus grounds; The forest is rife with exotic animals and… _unsavory_ circumstances."

An odd sensation welled within Shizuru's stomach. The advantage for training within the forest was indeed an advantage. But this didn't mean she still had to like the place. It was such an unpredictable location, and being stranded brought consequences.

A student with very little experience wouldn't have a chance.

"Next week, we shall do a class-wide training exercise. For now, Hinagiku, if you would stay after class so we might prepare and set off?" Shizuru unfolded her arms, raising the book to view once more.

"Now then, our lesson…"

* * *

Red slacks and a white-collared matching shirt; these were iconic to their uniform. A thin white tie was tied around her neck, tucked under the collar. A violet jewel was crowned to cover the knot, indicating the student's branch. In this case, as her captain was Shizuru Viola, the jewel was violet.

A tie matched the waistcoat in colour, this fabric covering the shirt. The lapels of the waistcoat were smoothed down, with the shirt collar tucked under.

This uniform was for student, and column alike within Guadeloupe. The only difference which consisted was the colour, rank, and ensigns.

For her captain, the only difference between their uniforms were the rank and ensign patch on the elder's shoulders. Shizuru was a column, and naturally the rank mirrored that fact. They wore slacks; As this would surely become physical. Skirts were for the academia side of things…

Tawny hair was loose, as opposed to tied up when she was teaching. Why wasn't it the other way around, actually? Tomoe's brows furrowed as she shook the thought away, approaching the captain on the edge of the campus.

"Hinagiku." Shizuru inclined her head to acknowledge her, left wrist raised. She gently touched a fingertip to the inside of it, activating a holographic display. The computer relayed information back to her with its interface; A map being drawn out between them.

"Did Hinagiku bring her pistol?"

"Of course." The student replied easily. Tomoe surveyed Shizuru silently, and then brought the weapon from her holster. Looking around the forest instead, she found nothing off in particular. There were just trees and shrubs surrounding them, and animals sounded out naturally.

This wasn't a place they would want to get caught inside, however. As the captain had said earlier, the Spirits' Forest was a dangerous zone.

"I have twenty bullets." Tomoe uttered, sliding out the magazine from the grip. Taking five of these bullets from the holster pouch, she proceeded with loading the pistol.

"Good." Shizuru layered the map down so it was flat between them, raising her thumbs in a quick flick. The map became three-dimensional; Details raising from the map. There was an indicator mark for where they stood, and the holographic trees of the map were just as thick as the real ones.

Tomoe's only weapon was her pistol; Of course, the girl's own close quarters combat skills were admirable. Shizuru herself had a thicker pistol, along with a dagger she always kept close.

If anything came at them, she would be ready.

"There are only three positions this time?" Tomoe asked her, putting her gun back into the holster.

It was the early afternoon, and it was the middle of summer. Under the shade of the canopy was fine, but being caught out in the sun? That would be a bad idea.

Flickering her eyes between the three locations, Tomoe took another momentary glance around them. Her ears twitched upon the invasion of insects. It was a constant piercing noise, unlike the chirping of birds.

"Survey the map so there is no chance of getting lost. If we become separated, I will be able to find her. Stay in the first safe place, and do not touch any ruins found." Shizuru spoke, slow and deliberate. This forest was dangerous, but it was their job to tame it.

"There will be odd creatures, try not to disturb them as well."

Nodding, Tomoe did so.

Of course there was the occasional animal which sometimes found itself within the grounds. An orange fox was a daily occurrence, but a venomous snake? Sure those appeared, but they needed to manage their numbers.

Becoming an otome wasn't just about keeping the law. It was about the safety of others and the environment. If a nano-machine empowered soldier harmed the wildlife, it was their responsibility. This was so, whether or not it was their fault.

Studying the map quickly and deftly, Tomoe noticed there were many clearings. The Spirits' Forest was an intense forest which wrapped around Guadeloupe completely. It stretched on for miles, hitting both the desert and the cliffs.

"Unfortunately, we need to control the more… Dangerous creatures. Such as the snakes." Shizuru located one within the map, though whether it truly was there or just an image was to be found. She seemed repulsed, almost recoiling from the image when it struck out to display itself and colors.

The student took notice of this, but didn't comment upon it.

Her captain was… afraid of snakes?

Tomoe knew Guadeloupe had a snake problem, but she wondered why Shizuru was afraid. Did something happen once? Looking from the snake, she discreetly watched Shizuru through the transparent screen.

Strange… Tomoe frowned, flicking her gaze to the overgrown floor in thought.

"They are tricky. Sometimes hiding in the trees themselves. It is not all just extermination, mind." Shizuru lowered the map to speak directly to Tomoe.

"This is also an opportunity for great training. One on one, against the harsh nature of this forest." The elder's lips curled, as if her statement was instead a secret.

Jolting her focus upon the grassy ground, Tomoe shifted slightly. One on one? Only glancing at the captain for a few moments, Tomoe wet her lips. "So we're here all day?"

They had only brought a few supplies, so surely…?

"All day. Our drink shall be the streams we come across, our food the same with any animals deemed suitable." Shizuru nodded, saving the map before doing away with it. She pulled out a device; Touching a clasp to make the maw of its mouth open. "With this I can check the water and soil for any… oddities."

Showing it to the younger woman, she tapped the end of it. It was a clear capsule with a reader on the side, no doubt what was used to snuff out the right stuff.

" _To think the Bewitching Amethyst is afraid of snakes."_ Tomoe mumbled under her breath. Having been handed the device, she looked it over. Turning away from the elder woman only slightly, Tomoe bit her lip. Silently, she awaited the captain's response.

Cocking a brow, Shizuru eyed the student before her. She had heard that comment… The elder stayed quiet, crimson raking over teal hair as she pondered what was on the younger's mind. "It is not… a _fear_." She spoke with a hard edge, usually reserved for speaking of wars within the academia lessons.

"It is only a wicked respect and vast amount of knowledge of what these creatures can do."

Then what was with the disgust? Tomoe glanced at Shizuru suspiciously. Unsurprisingly, there was a mask hiding Shizuru's true intentions. Taking no mind to this, Tomoe regarded her closely.

The more you knew of something, the less likely you were afraid of it. Just because you had a respect for something, doesn't mean you can't fear it. This new mask of her captain's… it felt strange to Tomoe. Misplaced, almost.

"Now then… What say we start?"

* * *

"Get it." The order was almost whispered, but mostly barked. It offset the current mood, not to mention the way she looked at her captain. Shizuru was staring up to a tree, crimson narrowed in a hateful glare that would make anyone regret having those eyes upon them.

The snake, however, only flickered its tongue and stared straight back.

Tomoe was tempted to just shoot the thing down at this point. The tree was tall, and the branches which led to tougher ones appeared quite weak. But who would climb a tree with a venomous snake taking residence?

They couldn't waste bullets on something such as this. What if they needed them for real?

"Hinagiku? Is she hesitating?" Shizuru spoke in an almost bored tone. The elder was now a few steps further than she had been, forcing the younger to do a double take when she directed her gaze over.

It was not as though she could demand that her captain do it… Though, she could ask for a tool in which to complete this, no?

"May I borrow the dagger you have?"

It was passed along, the blade barely half the length of Tomoe's forearm. It was the perfect shape for slicing, and with such a tool, Tomoe had an idea. Gripping the weapon in her dominant right hand, she carefully strode to the tree.

Feeling crimsons burn into her back, Tomoe at least tried to push it from her mind. She stared back at the snake instead, frowning as it flicked its tongue out at her.

She didn't quite like the idea of dying from venom. Let alone in front of her captain. It would be humiliating. Along with… whichever other feeling. Shaking her head, the student paused at the trunk of the tree.

Tomoe would wait for it to lose its attention.

The snake stared at her before realizing she would not be moving. It recoiled into itself before loosely stretching. Head parallel to the trunk, it began to slither lazily. She heard her captain stiffen, and Tomoe glared at the snake. Throwing the dagger, the snake's skull was impaled to the trunk of the tree with a dull _thunk_.

Watching the snake hang limply, Tomoe cringed. It didn't move, and only dead-weighted. Staring at it for a few more moments, she heard the elder move uncomfortably.

Shizuru was scared of them. That much was definite.

Grabbing the snake just under the head, Tomoe blinked in surprise. The blade had gone through completely. It had gone exactly where she had aimed, even though the dagger was quite heavy.

Those eyes tore into her back still, and uncomfortably, Tomoe glanced over her shoulder to Shizuru.

The elder strode to meet her once eye contact had been made. "A good kill…" She complimented, taking the hilt of her dagger. Instead of wrenching it out, Shizuru made a point to gently extract the sharp steel from the snake's skull. To avoid blood, or to not make the snake move from the ministration?

There were going to be more, weren't they? "What do I do with this?" Tomoe asked her, still holding the creature's body. The gouged out head bled onto her slightly, and Tomoe quickly looked at it. She moved it away from herself, wishing not to stain her clothes.

"Drop it. Bury it if necessary, but it is dead." Shizuru brought out a handkerchief and wiped blood from her dagger before sheathing it. "It will not be the last to die out here."

It was strange. Tomoe couldn't quite understand what Shizuru was thinking. Especially during these situations. She almost never showed… emotion? Eyeing her captain, she looked to the serpent.

Turning around, the student then threw it into the bushes some way off.

For the other animals, right? What good would it do burying it? Lost in thought, she stared off to where she had thrown the snake.

"Now then… Come along, Hinagiku." Shizuru spoke, watching the girl stare off. What could she be thinking of? There was still so much to do, but perhaps it was time for a rest. "We shall find somewhere to sit."

Torn from her rail of thought, Tomoe quickly nodded.

Shizuru reactivated her computer, and stretched the holographic screen out. Zooming on their current position, the captain searched for a suitable location.

"There is a clearing by a nearby stream; We may drink and rest there." She spoke, highlighting the area and calculating the distance on the map. Dismissing the interface, she looked to Tomoe and nodded.

"It should take ten or so minutes to reach it." Shizuru added.

For the past couple of hours all they had been doing was patrolling around the forest. The snake Tomoe had just killed had been the first they had come across. Perhaps the population was decreasing?

However snakes tended to hide away. So a mere one-off patrol wouldn't be good enough. This was something which would take a good decade to clear up.

"Captain Viola…" Tomoe murmured from behind her, the two of them walking. "Why is it accepted for one student to do something, but others aren't, even captains?" Lost in thought once more, Tomoe stared at the small of Shizuru's back. Her expression twisted into confusion, wondering if the captain would understand.

Shizuru paused in her stride, seemingly struck by confusion as well. Turning to face the younger, a thin brow quirked as she surveyed Tomoe. "I am afraid I do not understand the question, Hinagiku." She spoke after a moment, a breeze catching on the lazy leaves of trees nearby.

"...Um" Following after the elder closely, the proper words popped within Tomoe's mind. "Privilege. Why do some students and otome have privilege?" Was it corruption? Or perhaps something far darker?

"Ah… The top students have more freedom than the rest. They do the best work, they get special… _attention_." Shizuru began to walk backwards from her; Slow paced steps somehow calculated around the terrain. "Hinagiku is my best student, so she is with me more often than not, yes?"

Wasn't it… strange though? Watching her mentor's oddly graceful movements, Tomoe tilted her head. Nao, Akane and herself were the top students, but even so…

"Being the best only ever seems to get you anywhere." Especially these days. Being average in Guadeloupe just didn't seem to work anymore. Being the best and rivalling the higher ranks was the only answer.

What would happen to the lower students? It was pushing it at fourth place, nevermind fifth.

"The lower students still get attention, of course. No one ever fails." Shizuru made sure to mention, turning to resume a normal stride. "If a student was to surpass Hinagiku, even for a day, they would spend that day at my side."

The captain paused, tilting her head. "Though, that is a rare occurrence. I dare say no one has ever surpassed my top student before. Keisatsuchou Kruger, however, has two always vying. However, Akane has always managed to secure her place as her top student."

There was always a stronger rivalry within tactics and intelligence. So in the Crystal branch it was expected. But for the Amethyst branch…? Tomoe wasn't really all that sure, to be honest.

"As for otome, the other captains and I have special privileges as well." Shizuru continued, tapping her lips with a few fingers. "Of course, the Keisatsuchou has a bit more than us."

But that was understandable. The Keisatsuchou was the head of Guadeloupe.

Yet for Tomoe it felt…? Not right, but… _acceptable_?

Ah, the clearing was in sight now. Shizuru glanced back to Tomoe, wondering if her student was still confused. "We can rest here, now." She spoke, eyes raking over the area. It seemed devoid of any creatures, though the birds still sang.

A stream was nearby, and in the distance she could hear the rushing of a waterfall. A small one, no doubt.

The Spirits' Forest had its oddities. But since it bordered with the Black Valley, this much was expected. Thankfully none of the… larger creatures seemed to ever drift here however. But if that was to be the case, what would she do, Shizuru wondered?

Turn tail and run?

" _There's a two-tailed squirrel."_ She heard Tomoe mutter.

Turning her head, the elder saw the creature. Indeed, two tails. Shizuru chuckled softly, easing out the device from earlier. Scooping a bit of dirt into the chamber, she analyzed it. "Soil is safe, water is safe to drink." She spoke, emptying out the device to replace it.

"Come… Surely, Hinagiku is thirsty?"

Pulling her attention from the red squirrel, Tomoe drifted over to the elder woman.

Although she had been here numerous times before, it was still a strange place. Why did animals become mutated? Why did people get lost so easily here? Of course it wasn't much of a problem when they had GPS. But…

Shaking the thought from her mind, Tomoe sank beside the captain.

"Be sure to stick close to me." Shizuru softly reminded, lifting her gaze from the stream. "This place is very difficult to maneuver." Sat upon a smooth slab of rock, the elder leaned forward to fill a canteen with water.

Performing another cursory check just in case, Shizuru took a cautious sip. She did seem the type to triple check things…

"Mm. Good, the water is fine." She offered the canteen to Tomoe.

Glancing between the canteen and captain for a brief moment, Tomoe froze. Oh, come on. Seriously? Her mentor didn't seem to be bothered with it though…

Hesitantly, the student took the canteen.

"Does Hinagiku think I have cooties?" The elder immediately pounced on the opportunity to tease; Lips spreading into a predatory smirk.

"Wha-" Jumping, Tomoe stared at her stock-still. Crouching, with the canteen millimeters from her lips, Tomoe paled. "N-no."

How was she even supposed to react to this…?

Shizuru covered her mouth so as to not laugh too loudly at the reaction. "Forgive me." She obviously kept her smirk, however; her eyes gave it away though her mouth remained behind a hand.

"We shall keep at this for a few hours more, so Hinagiku should rest as best she can."

Blinking at Shizuru for a moment, Tomoe lifted from her crouching. " _...Alright. Captain Cooties."_ Drinking from the canteen, Tomoe couldn't help but snicker, even when feeling sharp crimson stare.

"Only in this forest, Hinagiku." Shizuru relented her stare, lowering her hand and smirking to the stream. Her student was quite a little fireball… She liked that aspect about Tomoe, actually. None of her other students, nor the other captain's students, spoke to her in any sort of way close to that.

Now, was it her closeness to Tomoe which made the student comfortable enough to speak as such, or something more? Perhaps this was the girl's personality, though Shizuru had yet to see her student speak to any other captain the same way.

No, no… this brazen attitude, she had only seen it thrown at Tomoe's roommate.

" _Of course."_ Shaking her head, Tomoe smoothed her longer hair behind her shoulder. It was getting longer, too much to be practical. Handing the canteen back to the captain, Tomoe pondered. Should she get it cut…?

Remembering the student's roommate, Shizuru smirked softly. "How is Zhang doing under Gallagher's tutelage? I always thought she was far too… brash for espionage." The elder took another sip of the canteen, fiddling with the sides of it.

"Messy. Loud." Tomoe huffed. "She insists to keep her books on the floor instead of just getting ebooks." At this point she was learning what the titles were of these books. But… Nao was fun.

"I think she is still at the top of her class." She added. "She never really speaks about it."

Shizuru smiled, glancing over to her. "Really? Good to see that someone's attitude does not affect how they do their duty." She spoke, humming lowly. Taking another sip, the elder offered the canteen back to her student.

Then again, some people were the complete opposite to this. Just because someone was well mannered, didn't mean they were suited to a job.

"I think captain Gallagher might've said something." Tomoe murmured, looking back into the treeline. She looked for the two-tailed squirrel, her fingers grazing the canteen. Reacting to this, she glanced down to it, taking the object from Shizuru again.

"Good." Shizuru repeated, brushing her fingers over her lips again. They seemed alone still, save for that squirrel. What an odd looking thing…

Curling her lip at it, the elder returned her gaze to the stream. "We shall start through the southern area in a few minutes."

So would they be clearing up more trees or killing snakes? Thinking on Shizuru's discomfort, Tomoe discreetly glanced at her. Truly what was the real reason? Whether a mask was fitted in place or not, it was obvious.

Shizuru feared snakes.

Staring down to the canteen, Tomoe studied the reflections which shone upon it.

But what did Tomoe fear? Failing?

The two of them listened to the stream for a while more. Eventually, Shizuru stood and rubbed her hands together to rid herself of imaginary dirt. "We shall scour for a few hours more, then make our way back to Guadeloupe. Is Hinagiku ready?"

Nodding soundlessly, Tomoe took one last sip from the canteen. So it wasn't going to take all day? Tomoe could've swore that it had taken much longer last time. But then again, the forest had been completely overgrown.

* * *

Gunshots flew around her in tore at her ears, and overwhelmed her senses in all directions. She was stuck in this position, and Tomoe had no idea how she'd pull through it. Why were these thugs attacking? Where abouts in the forest was she? Where was Sh-

-a bullet barely skimmed past her cheek and embedded harshly within the tree behind her. Cursing, she ducked into cover entirely, barely avoiding another volley.

The ringing in her ears was barely healed each time her hearing was blown out. She would definitely have trouble until Yohko got a hold of her… Whoever these attackers were, she would silence them soon.

Her cover wouldn't last here, but she dared not move when the bullets kept raging. When the ringing stopped, Tomoe darted up from cover and sprinted forward.

She didn't even have the time to think of the consequence. Dashing as quickly as she could, the carnage chased after her. Dodging amongst trees, her adrenaline rush was far too intense. Whether she had been shot, Tomoe had absolutely no clue.

There was a stream nearby… Too bad dogs weren't chasing her. Tomoe took cover behind a boulder, the ground wet beneath her. Bullets ricocheted closeby, not as close as before. Her ears granted a reprieve, and she massaged at them briefly.

What was she going to do…?

Getting into the water was an exceptionally bad idea. If she got caught up in that, she'd be dead in seconds. Gasping for breath, she leant against the boulder. Tomoe's adrenaline was still sky-high, but slowly, she felt a sting swarm her cheek.

Swapping her pistol into her left hand, she hesitantly brought her hand to her cheek. The warmth of heat and liquid greeted her fingers and palm, and she froze.

Shit… Tenderly exploring the wound with fingertips, Tomoe let out a muted sigh. Just a graze, but it was deep; The blood meeting her palm quickly as she tried to put more pressure into the wound.

She couldn't afford to be hurt, not with these… _freaks_ following her! Holding her gun tight, she cocked it quietly.

Where was everyone…?

The pistol smudging once swapping it back into her right hand, Tomoe grit her teeth. Shooting her gaze back to where she had come from, an unsettling dread invaded her. Abruptly, everything was far too silent.

Steel-violet eyes switched from side to side, feeling a bit paranoid. Why was it so quiet?! The blood sluggishly trailed down her cheek, gathering a puddle onto her thigh. Releasing a slow breath, Tomoe froze.

There was a noise above her, and she reeled back from the boulder in time to avoid her throat being cut. The knife-wielder growled, throwing themselves down upon her. It all happened so fast; Fractions within seconds of the man pouncing her and Tomoe pulling the trigger.

Blood splattered along her face as she forced the now deceased attacker to the side. She tried to scramble up, but a fierce pain in her leg forced her back down.

Agony tore from her upper thigh and scaled upwards. It pressed her down with a furious weight, and she clamped her teeth harshly. The bandits, those that had caught the scene fled in cowardice. But Tomoe didn't feel anything for this feat.

The pain didn't relent, only attacked at her nerves. It was difficult to breathe, speak, let alone scream. Steel-violet skittered down, and her expression tightened if not further. " _A-au."_

She felt sick… light-headed. Tomoe was far too aware of the hot liquid beginning to dampen her trousers. She needed…

Ah.

There was a knife… embedded in her thigh. She hadn't even noticed! Was that due to her training, or the adrenaline from killing someone? She returned to the boulder, having scooted back as she dragged herself by her hands. Leaves crunched underway, her leg shaking and rustling those that remained.

Reaching for the hilt, Tomoe froze. No… She couldn't take the knife out; she could bleed to death even faster. Leaning back into the boulder, teeth found purchase into her bottom lip. Lifting her pistol, Tomoe cautiously counted the bullets left.

She had more in a satchel on her belt, but… Reaching forward caused her legs to strain, and caused the pain to rocket. Blood bubbled at the opening from the action, and Tomoe laid her back against the boulder.

"...Shit."

Her sleeve… she needed to… a tourniquet, that was it. Ignoring the blistering pain, and crimson liquid was unsurprisingly impossible. Tomoe quickly, although in reality, slowly gripped at her left sleeve.

Damn, the material was very thick. She didn't have a knife of her own, and a bullet through the sleeve would be a terrible idea. Tomoe holstered her pistol, gritting her teeth as she gripped the shoulder of the sleeve to tug. A few stitches of fabric tore, but it wasn't enough.

Desperate, she lifted the shoulder of crimson to bite; She needed to rip it off!

The struggling continued for a few brief moments. It was however futile, and Tomoe's strength waned. She felt cold. Her attention slipped from what she had been doing, and for just a moment, she wondered.

What was she even trying to achieve…?

The blood along her cheek was cold now, drying. Eyes half-lidded, Tomoe began to slip to the side; Leaves her expected resting spot. She was surprised when they did not become her bed, or grave; Body stopped from collapsing to the side.

" _W-what…?"_ There was warmth, an arm under her own and gently leading her back against the boulder.

Through blurring eyes, Tomoe barely caught sight of Shizuru. Her brain didn't believe her, and she stared through the captain." _S-Shi…"_ It was strange… Tomoe was sure Shizuru was saying something, but what?

Suddenly, the captain drifted her hands to the plunged knife.

"You seem to have killed one." She finally registered her voice, blinking back sweat from her eyes. Shizuru was staring into her eyes, forcing Tomoe to meet her gaze in lieu of telling the elder she was fine.

"Argh-!" Tomoe bit back a grunt when the captain implemented pressure along either side of the wound. Shizuru didn't break eye-contact, seeming to explore the amount of pain she was feeling.

She nodded, unable to trust her voice now. There was still… that air around the captain, yet it seemed intensified just now. Shizuru spoke again, repeating herself thrice before Tomoe caught onto her words.

"I will pull the knife out now."

Those violet eyes widened, Tomoe's pupils contorting. She was unsure of her reaction, and she was sure Shizuru was confused. Shakily, with barely any added weight, Tomoe pressed her hand against Shizuru's.

"What is it?" Shizuru sought out her gaze even still, giving Tomoe her hand.

"I-If you take it out, how will you stop…?" The blood, the pain? Shizuru seemed to fill the gap herself, crimson sweeping around them briefly.

"I am fast." The captain gained a soft smirk, clearly not about to do anything without Tomoe's full permission.

Shizuru watched the student's face carefully. Underneath that pain, confusion, and exhaustion, there was consideration. What was Tomoe thinking? Why was she… hesitating…?

"A-" Swallowing tensely, Tomoe nodded quickly but weakly. She tried to keep her gaze steady upon Shizuru's crimsons, yet…

" _Ah-!"_ As soon as she had nodded, the elder had cleanly tore the knife from her thigh. Blood spurting, it was quickly subdued by the captain; Bandages wrapped tight around with a tourniquet quickly knotted above the wound.

Tomoe's vision was on the sky; Her head having been jerked back to hit the boulder. The pain didn't register, only that of her leg… Throbbing with a heat behind it.

She still felt lightheaded, and her senses had dampened. The clouds, she could barely see them. The canopy overhead had two blurred edges, the imagery distorted, even Shizuru's voice was so cloudy.

Tomoe only sensed the elder move towards her when she was almost towering over her. Just as securely, the captain locked their gaze.

"Tomoe…" Shizuru spoke loud enough to combat the ringing in her ears. It had returned, not from gunshots, but from the pain. "I'll get you back."

The way she said that… Was there another implication? Tomoe blinked, sweat being brushed from her eyes by the captain's clean sleeve. The mischief in crimson eyes led her to believe it might have been something said during private lessons.

This woman…

Behaving in such a way when she had almost… "Somebody seems happy, at least…" Tomoe murmured silently, her voice rough, and low.

"I am happy." Shizuru confirmed, drawing a hand down over the bandages to test. Blood blotted the surface of sterile cloth, no more than that. Tomoe tensed, relaxing with a sigh when the captain's hand let up.

"Tomoe is fine, so I am happy." The elder finished, lips twitching into a faint smile. "As well… Tomoe killed him." Shizuru leaned back, glancing languidly over a shoulder to the corpse. "I am very proud of that fact."

Him? Tomoe's brows furrowed in confusion. Following ruby irises, her expression lit with realisation. Oh… right. She had shot him through the skull. Somehow she had forgotten. "But he caught me off guard." Tomoe spoke, almost as if defending the corpse which lay so close.

Gaze back on Shizuru, Tomoe tensed; The captain had gotten closer in her study. " _There is only one dead body."_ She felt Shizuru's breath against her ear, forcing a shiver down. A flash of white at the corner of her eye made her realize that the elder was simply bandaging her cheek.

Easing back from being so close, crimson raked over the injured student. Visibly, she could not see anything else of interest in line with injuries, but… Further inspection was needed. Slowly, Shizuru stood and surveyed the space around them. "The Aswad are gone."

"Hm…" Tomoe closed her eyes, then slowly opened them again. "Turns out they don't like seeing their teammates shot in the face." Refocusing her eyes, Tomoe brought them to the captain. Her sight cleared, but only a little. Frowning upon it, she cautiously tilted her head forwards.

Her form sagging slightly, she brought her gaze to Shizuru again. "...I want to get out of here."

"Understood, but… I have to document this." For herself, and others. Shizuru took a step back, touching a finger to both wrists momentarily. Lifting them, a shared hologram took hold between her palms; The display being switched to mirror the scene before her.

What was she-? A snapshot? The sound was recognizable, and Tomoe stared as another was taken. "You're… taking a picture of this?"

"Documenting it for my records, Tomoe." Shizuru's lips twitched into a grin; The elder dismissing the interface after another picture. She approached once more, kneeling with a chuckle. "Brace yourself."

Still staring at Shizuru, Tomoe shook out of it. Opening her mouth, she glanced down to her injured leg worriedly. Closing her mouth in response, she mutely nodded.

How had the captain got here? Had she fought any of the Aswad? Shizuru looked completely fine, maybe she had slipped past them? Realising she was staring, Tomoe lowered her eyes to Shizuru's throat instead.

"If her brows furrow any more, the bandage on her cheek may wrinkle." Shizuru spoke, using it as a distraction as she lifted her student into her arms. The weight was… stabilizing; Forcing her to be reminded that it was Tomoe. She had to be careful.

She could wield the strength of an army, but treated her student delicately.

"I'm sorry but…" Off from the floor, held close against the elder's body, and the knife forgotten, Tomoe froze. It was like being hit by a brick wall for how sudden it was. Her left side uninjured and against Shizuru, her head hit the woman's arm.

At that moment, Tomoe felt useless.

Shizuru paused; No doubt to check on her and readjust. The captain's left arm braced under her legs, careful of the bandages. Lifting Tomoe a bit higher in her arms, she let the student's head nestle against the crook of her throat.

Now the elder seemed to be cradling her…

But given the circumstances…

This student. What was she going to do about her? Tomoe always managed to get herself into trouble somehow. Even when not _searching_ for it. This… concerned her.

Those Aswad would not be troubling them for now, however. Shizuru held Tomoe close to herself, striding from the area with an air of extreme confidence. " _No one will come to harm under my watch again."_

But… what exactly was she doing? Looking down to Tomoe, Shizuru's eyes traced every detail. Tomoe's hair was rustled, and the longer strands were stuck together; more than likely due to the graze upon her cheek. The locks sprawled around her shoulder messily, yet it still…

Oddly suited Tomoe.

With a faint amount of concentration, Shizuru was able to open a communication line back to Guadeloupe. " _Connect me to Yohko in the infirmary."_ She spoke softly, cradling Tomoe closer against her neck. She came across where the Aswad had ambushed the student, not diverting her path as she stepped over and onto corpses.

The small earpiece buzzed softly, declaring the line had gone through. It only took a few moments until she was linked to the infirmary.

" _Shizuru? Is something wrong?"_ She heard the voice of the doctor ring through. There was a faint tapping, the woman's fingertips more than likely typing away. " _No one has managed to contact you for so long._

" _My, so concerned…"_ Shizuru chuckled softly, leaving the dead group behind. " _I am unharmed, but I have located Hinagiku Tomoe. She felled a member of the Aswad, but needs medical attention."_ The captain informed, glancing down to Tomoe once more."

Tomoe was out like a light, if not uncomfortably.

" _It will however take me a while to return."_ They were in the middle of the forest. How far from Guadeloupe, Shizuru wasn't entirely sure. A good hour or so at least. " _I may require backup if the Aswad - although incredibly unlikely - are to return."_

More tapping sounded before the sound utterly stopped. " _Shizuru… How incredibly unlikely is it for the Aswad to return?"_ The captain chuckled softly to the question, a mischievous grin taking place.

" _Mm… Unless the department can raise the dead, impossible."_ Something clattered to the ground on Yohko's side, a scramble following.

" _Ah… Well… I suppose it would be prudent to take them off of the international list, then?"_

" _Quite right, Yohko. We will return shortly."_

Shizuru imagined the doctor would be quite surprised with this new installment. A non-user of nano-machines would never be able to comprehend the power. Killing, surviving; it was all part of an otome's daily to-do list.

She was just thankful she managed to find Tomoe quickly. The student didn't have nano-machines, after all. They couldn't sustain their injuries like graduates. Especially not veterans.

Though, Tomoe had done well. From the sight she came across when first finding her, Shizuru assumed the student had been trying to make a tourniquet. She would bring up the importance of a thigh-dagger at the next meeting.

Every student should have one; Even if only to make ripping a sleeve easier.

* * *

Numbness. This was the first feeling Tomoe experienced. Her eyelids twitched, her consciousness slowly fading back into existence. Opening her eyes cautiously, she instantly regretted it.

The lights of the infirmary clashed against her, forcing her to squeeze her eyes back shut. She would've shielded her eyes, but failed to do so. Feeling a sharp tug against the crook of her elbow, Tomoe froze.

"Don't." She heard someone speak, opening her eyes to see them hover over her; momentarily blocking the lights from her eyes with their own body. It was Yohko, the scientist looking her over for signs of… something.

"Are you aware?" Yohko spoke once more, backing off and letting the bright lights shock Tomoe's eyes again. Perhaps as a means to get an answer, or for her own amusement.

"Aware… aware of what?" The student furrowed her brows to a chuckle, though it did not come from the scientist.

"Aware of surroundings, of self." Her captain spoke to define the meaning, stepping in from a shadowed corner. Perhaps it was in normal light, actually; Tomoe's eyes had yet to adjust.

"I am…" Tomoe murmured. Thinking back to earlier - or was it much longer? - that day, Tomoe blanked. She had been cut off in the forest, there had been the thugs. Wincing upon the fresh memory,Tomoe stared at Shizuru.

Her thigh felt numb. She could only assume the IV was passing her morphine. Yet…

"Good." Yohko returned to a small monitor; Surely one of many used to control items in the room, and dimmed the lights just so. They were not overly bright now, just enough to light the room without blinding her.

She supposed the blinding effect was just in case… More violent patients had no doubt led to that.

Shizuru strode close, replacing the scientist as she loomed over Tomoe. She seemed proud; Her expression hard to read but the glint in her eyes said at least that much. "Does Hinagiku remember the incident, then?"

"Um… I do." Pausing to think further into the memory, she documented its events. "...They had cut me off. I had barely managed to get away from them, but… one caught me off guard."

The captain was leaning her weight slightly against the bed she lay upon. Glancing down to Shizuru's hands, she continued. "It had all happened so fast. One moment he was jumping at me, the next I had shot him. I hadn't even realised he had stabbed me in the leg till afterwards."

"Very good." Shizuru nodded, perhaps not noting the gaze upon her hands. Whether she did or not, she clasped them together loosely as she spoke next. "Full cognitive retention." A glance over her shoulder to Yohko, the captain settled a hand over a wrist.

Tomoe kept her gaze on the elder's hands, knowing that she was trying to convey _something_. One hand interlocked with the other, thumb sliding the length of her wrist to the other thumb. There was something suggestive about it.

Perhaps she was looking into this far too deeply? Surely? Focusing her eyes back to ruby irises, Tomoe was given no clue. The captain's expression was smooth; there was no hint of discomfort upon Shizuru's features.

But Tomoe couldn't help but…

...What?

Why was it so difficult to read Shizuru?

"Yohko, may I have the room?" The captain turned to look over her shoulder again, the scientist nodding sharply. With a shared glance, they were left alone. Crimson wandered back towards Tomoe, hovering over the cleanly bandaged thigh.

She would confide privately in her student, surely?

Tomoe had spaced out; Worried over when she would be able to walk again. Blinking back to the present situation when she felt the bed dip, she glanced up to Shizuru. The elder was sitting lightly beside her, facing towards the injured student.

Now what was she doing? Derailed from her train of thought, Tomoe stared up to her. The captain's expression was no different from those previous moments ago. There was just a hint of mischievousness highlighted within the woman's eyes.

"Thank you for, ah-" One of Shizuru's hands brushed against the bandage at her cheek, and Tomoe froze.

"Hinagiku need not thank me." The elder's smile matched the attitude in her eyes; Cheekiness clearly seen. "Aswad fell at my hand while I searched for her." She added after a moment, imparting her with the 'secret'.

Her captain, teacher, mentor. Shizuru had _singlehandedly_ killed a whole army? An unsure thrown marred the student's face. Her mind trailed back to the memory, only just realising the weight of the situation. Staring through the captain almost, she pressed her palm to her bandaged thigh.

"Can she still feel the pain?" Shizuru asked softly, lowering her gaze to the wound. She lay a hand over Tomoe's, brushing her fingertips across the back of her wrist. It should have been innocent, but there was something lurking beneath every touch…

"Perhaps her morphine drip needs to be adjusted?"

"W-wha-" Drifting her gaze to their hands, Tomoe swallowed. "No…" Removing her gaze from the elder woman entirely, Tomoe locked her eyes upon the ceiling. Just slightly, she tilted her head away from the captain. "...You are acting… different." Tomoe commented. Her hand was completely still against Shizuru's.

She had no clue what to do. Shizuru was acting… strange. Much more so than usual.

"Is the way I am acting not reciprocated?" Shizuru slowly spoke, as if a misunderstanding was inevitable. Perhaps it was, as Tomoe first did not see the true meaning. The captain rose her hand, using the thumb to brush against the stiff bandage adorning the younger's cheek.

"I care for her a great deal, as both my student and something else. What the latter defines is entirely up to her to uncover herself."

The words flowed into her ears, and they were heard, but not registered. After the sentence echoed within her mind multiple times, Tomoe froze. Tensely, her heart leapt, flying into her throat. ' _ **What the latter defines is entirely up to her to uncover herself.'**_

Tomoe didn't… she didn't know what to say.

"Of course, I would not be so rude to pressure her to decide this instant." Shizuru eased from the bed, the same look in her eyes. It was clear she wasn't offended; If anything, she looked more amused than she had before.

"If Tomoe needs anything, or desires my presence, Yohko will help with either." The elder smiled, adjusting her sleeves. It seemed the captain had changed; She was clean none of the younger's blood coating her anymore.

Right, her blood had been quite messy…

Hesitantly, Tomoe nodded. Never did she even notice the elder leave, nor did she react to Yohko's return. She simply laid there, thinking on those words which had leapt from the captain's mouth.

The scientist checked over the meter of the drip, adjusted it to be a bit lighter. "I don't want you to have weird dreams from this. If the pain starts to rise, call for me." Yohko advised, doing a manual check of her thigh as well.

"The knife avoided a major artery but did tear through quite a bit of muscle. Bedrest, and then crutches when you can walk again. You'll have a scar, but not for long. We can take care of the aesthetic imperfections." The elder spoke as she scribbled along a chart, filing it away into the small monitor in the room.

"How long…?" Tomoe asked worriedly. She didn't want to end up falling behind. Tomoe knew without even thinking this was going to make her feel ill. Either way she was going to push herself.

"Not very long, for bedrest that is. Crutches might be longer, it all depends on how fast you can heal. Unless… We could try to bond you, but it is much too early in your schooling." Yohko seemed to second guess herself, stroking her jaw.

Arching a brow, Tomoe watched her suspiciously. "I'm not becoming a test subject."

"Boo. Well, we can't do anything but wait and let you heal." Yohko smirked wryly, chuckling to herself. "When you graduate, the nanomachines will make you feel invincible, but, it is in this moment that you know the truth. Wounds will hurt, and they will take time to heal. Do not take this moment for granted."

"I know." There wasn't really much Tomoe could say to this. Of course it was true; she _knew_ it was right. Yet even so the empowerment of nanomachines was terrifying. What would they evolve into in the future? Only women could use them, and in turn had helped form the otome.

"And this means no classes?" Tomoe questioned.

"No training. You may sit in with your regular academia once you are on crutches, and you may watch the others train. For now, I am sure your captain will bring by homework and such." Yohko nodded to her, tapping along by the monitor.

So she was stuck after all. Sighing, Tomoe gently itched beside the bandage on her cheek. What was she going to do about all of this? Shizuru was… whatever her feelings were. Tomoe herself, she was anxious.

Scraping her teeth lightly against her lower lip, Tomoe looked at nothing in particular. Her _teacher_ liked her…? Her captain?

Her thoughts then trailed to the thug she had killed. Her eyebrows knitting with unease, she tried to pluck it from her mind. Perhaps… she should just try and sleep? It wasn't like she was going anywhere anytime soon.

The morphine dripped with subtle noise, and Tomoe laid her head back against the pillow. It was warm… Yohko noticed her started to drift off, leaving the injured girl alone. The whole affair melted from her mind as sleep took hold.

* * *

 **AN:** We very much hope you enjoy Gendarmerie as much as Renascence; read and review to your leisure! Let us know how much you enjoy it!


	2. Subtle Engagement

**Gendarmerie  
** **Subtle Engagement**

 _ **by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

 _ **and Harmonium-Kruger**_

 **Forgive us for the wait, but Renascence had completely over taken us. We have put in a new system for ourselves to stick to about our documents and with uploading/updating our stories, so we will be doing these a lot faster!**

* * *

"I still don't understand why the Earl Order would have any interest with us." Leaning against the table within the mess hall, Natsuki grumbled. Inputting a few commands into her forearm computer, she glared at it. This thing was getting slower and slower! Where was her schedule? At this point it may as well be corrupted!

"Natsuki, let me see that…" Grabbing hold of the Keisatsuchou's arm, Mai squinted at the hologram. What was all of this mess…? The menu was a cluster of files; they ranged from everything, to notes, recordings, schedules, and even imagery. "... How much storage do you have left?" She asked, easing away from the elder.

Alike to any mess hall, the chamber was a hive of activity. Students and officers alike shared this area. Many ate, whilst others discussed, or even did paperwork. The captains however, the top ranking otome gendarmerie, were situated in their own private booth.

"...None." Natsuki admitted, flushing to the onslaught of expressions crossing Mai's face. "With the documents I need to sign, notes and schedules for the classes, I-" The older woman cut herself off with the glare coming from violet eyes.

"Those would not take up every single terabyte on your system, Natsuki." Mai crossed her arms, noting the fuzziness of the quality. "It's so full, it can't even render completely!"

"Well… I have a lot of pictures of you." The Keisatsuchou bashfully admitted, attempting to dismiss the interface before Mai could do anything. Unfortunately for her, the overstuffed memory stuck to being slow. A struggle began, and Natsuki attempted to stop Mai from using the computer. Stretching her arm up, and trying in vain to shove Mai away, they froze. The door to their booth opened, and they stared at the newcomers.

"Lover's quarrel?" Crimson smirked almost as much as Shizuru's lips could manage, the woman holding the door open for another. Natsuki panicked, not wanting others to see the display of her hologram. Smashing her wrist to the table, it quickly buzzed out of sight.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru admonished, a little surprised. "Did she-?"

"Just the monitor, all the memory is still safe." The Keisatsuchou quickly muttered, mortified at having hurt it.

Shizuru stared, almost blankly. "She has done this before, then?"

"I will find out what is in that image folder. And when I do, there'll be trouble." Staring at Natsuki pointedly, Mai then completely ignored her. Instead, she regarded the officer who Shizuru had let in. "Good evening, Yukariko." She smiled, taking no mind to Natsuki's bafflement.

Clearing her throat, and making a mental note to have Yohko conceal such things, Natsuki rose her gaze to them. "Yukariko." She bowed her head, adjusting the insignia in her hair. The steel was cold; Preferred over when it would heat in the sun and burn.

Blinking, the Keisatsuchou stared to Shizuru who seemed to have spoken to her. "Sorry, what?"

The older woman at least seemed amused. "My, someone is in their own world even without a display." She teased, repeating what she had said next. "Yukariko has some information for us."

"O-oh." Sitting up straight, she and Mai faced the door. She patted the table, gesturing the older women to join them. "Please, take a seat."

Once the two were comfortably seated, Natsuki cleared her throat behind a hand. "What do you have for us, Yukariko?"

Shizuru sat at Mai's side, clasping her hands together atop the table. "I fear it is something Natsuki will not be happy to hear." She spoke, straightening the persimmon-haired woman's collar subtly.

Furrowing her brows to the warning, Natsuki flushed to the idle grooming and averted her gaze Yukariko. "Is it truly that bad?"

"I'm afraid it's the Earl Order. They wish to bring one of their best to Guadeloupe. Why, I'm unsure."

Sinking against the chair, Natsuki sighed. Sliding her fingertips to her temple, she delicately rubbed the skin. "When will they be arriving?"

"Anytime next week."

So an unreliable date? Sliding her finger against her brow, Natsuki peered down to the table. "Who is it who will come?"

"Maria Graceburt."

Shizuru waited for the squeak of distress; the Keisatsuchou's only means of displaying nervousness. Well, other than a slight tic where she would play at the wrist her hologram computer resided. It didn't come, Natsuki instead furrowing her brows. "Maria Graceburt? Is she truly coming? In person?"

"Her files suggest she has never broken her word." Yukariko replied. "She has reformed several of Guadeloupe's abandoned headquarters throughout Earl…" Typing along her own computer, Yukariko paused. She had almost forgotten Natsuki had broken hers. "...I will transfer the files over to you, Mai."

The vermilion-redhead nodded, and flicked her own device into life.

"I want them, though. When I fix the monitor... And add more storage." Natsuki winced at the look Mai shot her. "I... May delete a few things that I do not need." She would do no such thing.

Shizuru chuckled softly, directing her gaze to the younger woman's left wrist. "Those images again, hm?"

Not knowing what to say, Natsuki huffed. "Is it just Graceburt then? I don't want a whole legion of Lutecians here." Directing the question to Yukariko, she tried to ignore the burning stare Mai shot her.

"Natsuki." Shizuru had bristled to the comment herself. Natsuki stared, slowly realizing her comment. "N-not that I am against the Lutecians in anyway, I'm not... Racist."

"She's a little thick in the head sometimes, I apologise." Mai sighed, and nudged the palm of her hand at the back of Natsuki's head. She was rewarded with an odd look, the Keisatsuchou's expression twisting in confusion.

"She is rough with her words. This is why she writes drafts of speeches." Shizuru added, giving the Keisatsuchou an adoring but playful stare. Natsuki flushed, leaning against Mai as she tried to save face. "What I meant to say was... I do not need a fraction of the Order here and influencing the girls."

The students here already had enough of that with war and battles. They didn't need yet more on their plate to contend with. Comprehending with too many things would only spell trouble. Guadeloupe didn't need this.

"Is there anything else?" Natsuki asked the officer.

Shizuru looked to Yukariko, clearing her throat. "In the upcoming months, we must go about preparing the east wing."

"What for?" Natsuki tilted her head, playing with her wrist sadly.

"There will be an upcoming gala that shall be hosted here."

"Gala?" Mai asked, tilting her head. She didn't recognize the word.

"Gala. A coronation." Yukariko added in for the Zipang-royal, smiling.

"We're hosting the coronation? Why not have it at Windbloom palace?" Natsuki questioned, tapping her fingers along the table. She couldn't wait to fix that monitor, now...

"Guadeloupe is neutral, Natsuki. The territory is safe for the royals of all nations to attend." Shizuru spoke, finding the fiddling to be amusing.

"Of course, but still."

Although she was quite enjoying this little meeting of theirs, Shizuru couldn't help but trail. Her mind drifted, thinking upon Tomoe. How out of place she looked, laid up in that bed… Brows twitching, she reigned in all other facial twitches.

She could not afford to seem distracted, of course. Lest she lose track, and wonder where their conversation had drifted to.

"Let's prepare for Graceburt's arrival, then see about the wing for the coronation." Natsuki advised, wanting to end the meeting. Honestly. She just wanted to get this blasted computer up and working properly again.

"Over already?" Shizuru chimed in. Lifting from her chair, she clasped her hand to Natsuki's shoulder. "Perhaps Yohko should take a look at your computer instead?" She suggested. Looking back up to regard the others, she continued. "I must be going." Shizuru smiled slightly. "I must update Hinagiku on her work."

"Yes... I will go have this fixed." Natsuki nodded, about to stand when Mai tugged her back down. "I'll be coming with you, Natsuki. You don't need more memory, you need to delete a lot of that stuff!"

"Oi! I'm not deleting anything!"

Shizuru couldn't help herself. Chuckling behind a hand, she subtly brushed past them. "I'm sure you will help fix Natsuki's predicament?" The elder asked. Shizuru nodded to Yukariko, and exited.

"That's not fair." Natsuki was heard grumbling after Mai kissed her cheek, Shizuru closing the door. "So silly..." The captain chuckled, taking to her own thoughts now.

Hinagiku would likely be restless, by now. Shizuru wondered whether her miniature confession had been a good move. If anything Tomoe had been absolutely stunned. It was almost as if the student had been completely oblivious to her hints. Those hints which were already incredibly dangerous.

Though, she could have sworn Tomoe had been the one to initiate intimate glances. They shared them between training and academia, even when she was tutoring... Shizuru hummed softly to herself, striding along the corridor. She was sure the student was just a bit... Shocked.

Would she still be so?

* * *

Sitting upwards and against the headboard of the bed, Tomoe exhaled. She was above the blankets, and was resting her forearm against her uninjured thigh. Hovering her fingers over her computer's holographic screen, she frowned.

She hated mini games. Especially this one. Mindless and numb, at least it had catchy music... Tomoe sighed, leading her character down into a tunnel. This was so boring! It was just a loop, a ploy to somehow lure her into playing more.

It was annoyingly addictive.

Staring at the screen within her own frustration, Tomoe didn't even notice who stood beside her.

Shizuru was astonished at how distracted Tomoe was. It was cute, and almost hilarious on different levels. Straightening up, she wrapped an arm around herself and covered her mouth with a free hand. Beneath her fingers, she smiled almost too wide to hide. "Hinagiku enjoys such things so thoroughly?"

Flying out of her skin, Tomoe's whole form jumped. Shooting her head harshly to Shizuru, she widened her eyes. Lips quivering, she flushed.

Wha-what was Shizuru doing here-

The captain tried valiantly to hide her laughter; Going so far to turn around as her shoulders quaked. It was of no use, melodic laughter spilling past her fingers as if she tried to catch it.

"Wh-why are you- hey! Stop laughing!" Uncaring for the dumb game playing the computer, Tomoe switched the device off. Her heart leapt into her throat, her ears twitching upon the elder's laughter.

Shizuru seemed unable to control the laughter before she finally straightened up. "I apologize, Hinagiku…" She began, wiping a few tears from her eyes. Oh, that had been so cute! Turning back to face the student, Shizuru smiled as if nothing had happened.

"She was so wrapped up in her game she did not notice me… Perhaps she would rather have had that proposition from her computer?"

Opening her mouth, Tomoe decided against whatever she was going to say. Instead, she closed her mouth, then looked away. Why was she here? Tomoe had only been awake for around half an hour. Yet Shizuru was back?

Thinking on what Shizuru had said earlier, she tensed.

"Nevermind about that." Shizuru waved her hand, deciding her joke had been in bad taste. Checking both wounds, she hummed softly before speaking in a low tone. "Guadeloupe will be expecting a visit from the Earl Order soon."

The Earl Order? Tomoe's eyebrows lifted, gradually, they lowered. "Aren't they the top ranking otome? Why would they be coming here?"

"Mm… They are coming to review us; The quality of our classes and rate of academia learning. I think of it as… an opportunity to fine tune what needs to be done." Shizuru tried to explain, leaning subtly against the bed. "The Keisatsuchou, however, sees it as being babysat and talked down to. She very much dislikes their visits."

That was understandable though, right? Carefully adjusting how her IV tube lay against the bed, Tomoe wet her lips. Hesitantly, she then moved her leg slightly.

"Is Tomoe well?" Shizuru noticed the movement, returning her gaze to the wounded thigh once more. Crimson almost seemed to simmer, as if just the memory of the Aswad incident caused her to be angry. This couldn't be so; After all, Shizuru had slain them all…

Not to mention, Tomoe had killed one also. The one who had stabbed her in the first place to boot.

"He couldn't have stabbed me in the arm instead, could he?" Humorlessly, the student laughed softly, and stared down to the bandaged wound. She felt hopeless like this. She would need help to move _everywhere_. Even for the… necessities.

"If he had targeted the arm instead, Tomoe may lament he did not aim for her leg." Shizuru grinned softly, tilting her head. "Does she need anything while I am here? An escort, something to eat?"

Unsure with how to reply to this, Tomoe chewed her cheek momentarily. An arm wasn't too much of a big deal. A leg however, that was another matter entirely. "... No." Wait. Ever so slightly, she narrowed her eyes at Shizuru. "You came here just to tell me the Earl Order are coming?"

"Of course not, Tomoe…" She had been using her first name more often, lately. Shizuru smiled, turning more towards the girl as she rose a hand to her own lips. Tenderly, the pad of her thumb brushed over her lower lip; tracing slow and deliberately. "I came to see her, just that. I just happened to have a bit of news she may need to know… Should I leave?"

Watching the action, Tomoe suddenly felt unsure with what to do with herself. "Y-no."

"Mm… She may ask me to leave." Shizuru lowered her hand, turning to check the morphine drip. "If I make her… uneasy."

"No… I'm just-" Pausing in thought, Tomoe found it impossible to find the right words. Sliding a hand through her longer strands of hair, she remained in this position. "I don't know what to… do."

She dared not look at the captain, else the woman would react oddly. Or perhaps this was aimed at herself? Tomoe simply didn't know.

Shizuru seemed to internally debate before she turned fully to Tomoe. "Hinagiku, I… apologize for laying this sensitive issue out at a time like this. It was in bad taste, I urge her to put it out of her mind until she is well enough to think on it."

Precisely how were you supposed to put your mind at rest, Tomoe wondered? Her _teacher_ _probably_ liked her. She didn't know what to think. Whether she was uncomfortable or just purely shocked, Tomoe simply…

Didn't know.

Shizuru watched her, waiting for any reaction. When she was met with a lack of such, her brows furrowed. "Hinagiku, did she hear me?" She spoke softly, lying a hand along Tomoe's shoulder. She led the student to lie back against the pillows completely; Hand worrying along the fabric of her shirt.

Tomoe looked at the hand oddly, and slowly locked violets with crimson. "It's nothing. Too many things have happened."

Ah, now Shizuru understood. Tomoe was far too confused to comprehend with everything. That was it… right?

"Perhaps I should simply give her more time to process everything that has happened. Again, I apologize for telling her after this incident occurred." Shizuru smiled, taking her hand from the younger's shoulder. "Try to rest. If she needs anything, I will be around."

Lifting her eyebrows faintly at the older woman, Tomoe hummed. "Alright."

Why was the captain speaking in third person so much? Was this how she spoke… familiarly with people, Tomoe wondered? She didn't know, nor was she sure she would ever understand Shizuru entirely.

There was something which made the captain far too complicating. Yet Tomoe couldn't help but find herself curious of this. It was an unknown which she desired to unlock, and discover.

Shizuru gave a smile, bowing her head before turning to leave. Hopefully, Tomoe would figure out exactly her meaning…

* * *

 **Eight Days Later**

"Good afternoon, we hope your stay is satisfactory." Stood by the open gates which showcased Guadeloupe's entrance, Akane smiled. Her hands were clasped smoothly in front of her, regarding Maria Graceburt levelly.

Standing beside the Keisatsuchou, Akane never flickered even a hint of discomfort. She was in her zone here.

Natsuki proudly displayed Akane more so than herself, a small smile gracing her lips. "Miss Maria, I am glad to have you back on Guadeloupe soil. I trust your trip was well?" She spoke, settling her right wrist behind herself; Knuckles pressing into her back. It would keep her distracted from using her computer…

It had been too slow last week, yet now it could blast off like a rocket. Not that she was complaining.

Closing the door to the limo, Maria looked about carefully. With emerald eyes fierce, she jumped her eyes to them. "Good evening, Keisatsuchou, and…?" Striding over towards the pair, the Lutecian offered her hand between the two. "I assume this is your top student?" Studying Akane, the Earl Order member deftly read her body language.

Finding no discomfort at all, Maria narrowed her eyes, but only just.

With golden blonde hair, only a strand of grey was highlighted. It amassed at the right side of her skull. Middle-aged in appearance, and with crow's feet by her eyes, Maria nodded.

"Akane Soir, ma'am." The student took her hand first, firmly shaking in respect. The Keisatsuchou had shown them footage of the woman before her in battle; Maria's uniform almost identical to her robe in color and style. It was almost unnerving, but Akane held an admiration for it as well.

"My top student, indeed. She was excited for the opportunity to meet you." Natsuki spoke, offering her hand to Maria secondly.

With Natsuki leading the way, Akane was situated behind them. Never unclasping her hands, she silently shadowed them.

"Is there a special reason for this visit, or has it been two years already?" Natsuki spoke with jest, still keeping her arm behind herself. She was lucky Maria had not taken it as an act of aggression.

"Two and a half." The elder of the three corrected. "The Earl Order has been sustaining difficulty with the recent uprising within Lutecia." Maria's tone sounded almost annoyed, if not tense. "We fear the country may split."

"I am very sorry to hear that." Natsuki looked back to Akane, making sure she was attentive. The student nodded to her, keeping her silence in respect for the conversation.

"I hope you find Guadeloupe to be up to your standards, Miss Maria." Natsuki continued, the Keisatsuchou lifting her hand from behind her back. She signaled Maria's arrival, Akane bursting around them to hold the doors open.

Led through the tall gates, they were greeted by an avenue of trees. These were neatly pruned, with not a leaf fallen. Following the path of white, stone slabs, they headed further into the academy.

"Has Guadeloupe recently had some work? It looks different from before." Maria commented. She tugged at a golden chain from around her neck, adjusting it discreetly. The necklace was tucked under her uniform shirt, indicating it held personal importance.

"We recently had some groundskeeping done. A class was implemented on it, and per a desired layout, we managed to make a few changes as well."

"Teamwork building?" Maria's trained mask was in place. Her suspicion was barely, if not faintly registered. Exchanging a look between Natsuki, she glanced over her shoulder subtly.

There were no interruptions nor distractions with Maria Graceburt. She was a woman who was always straight to the point, and blunt. Maria was the perfect person for reviewing Guadeloupe's quality. Almost too perfect.

"In a way, yes. Constant vigilance in teamwork building is important; Which is why Akane accompanies me so very often." Natuki explained, smiling to the girl. "She is my best student, and as such, is privy to such experiences."

"However, that isn't to say that my… least experienced student is therefore ignored. By any means, she gets as much attention as Akane does. Just in a different way." Her struggling student was… ah… prone to the misfortune of clumsiness. That wasn't something she wanted Miss Maria figuring out, however.

"I assume you wish to see the classrooms?" Natsuki asked. With a simple nod of Maria's head, the Keisatsuchou took a sharp right at the forked path. The left sector of the grounds consisted of physical training. Whilst the right was for academia, and the like.

"My class is being taught by our resident scientist, Yohko Helene, as you know." The Keisatsuchou spoke, indicating a section in the corridor. "Akane is ahead of the class, so she is exempt to accompany us."

The architecture within these corridors were no different from the theme Guadeloupe held. Marble floors were showcased before them, whilst the classrooms consisted of wooden floorboards. Sandstone walls were carved and fixed structurally around them, with a multitude of windows. These windows were tall but narrow, their frames opening within the middle.

"Like before we have three departments. Mine is the Crystal branch which focuses upon intelligence, and tactics."

Maria eyed along the Keisatsuchou, humming softly. "A lot has been implemented in two and a half years, though I believe I remember the branches. Is…" She trailed off, brows furrowing. "Is your lover still helping teach your branch?"

Natsuki cleared her throat, ignoring the uncomfortable way in which it was asked. "At times, but not as often as she once did. She undertakes missions across the Black Valley. Understandably any missions have been postponed to a later date for your visit."

Mai would be meeting with Maria whether she liked it or not. If both of them did, in fact.

"Understandable." Maria nodded, following the Keisatsuchou closely. Akane seemed to sense the tension, smiling respectfully to the blonde woman whenever she was glanced at.

"Since implementing a further teamwork bond, the average grades and potential of our students have risen." Natsuki tried to defer from the last topic, adjusting her tie in faint nervousness.

Glancing into one of the windows into a classroom, Maria halted by it. Studying the activities within it, she took a careful survey. Computers with holographic screens littered the room, students going about their business. True enough to the Keisatsuchou's words, Yohko Helene was there.

" _I told you, I'm fine. It isn't like I literally lost my leg."_

" _These were orders, Hinagiku. You weren't complaining when I was helping you into bed and out this morning."_ A redhead was helping brace another student; the latter leaning into the wall after a slipped crutch.

Natsuki darted her glance back, noting Maria having stopped her stride and the voices. "Ah, Zhang, Hinagiku, where are you two off to?" She came back to the older woman's side, Akane between them once more.

The two students locked gazes between the three of them. Nao secured her grip onto Tomoe tighter, much to the other's bemusement.

"Keisatsuchou, we were heading to meet with Doctor Helene. She has Tomoe's medication for her leg."

"Oh… Oh, that's right." Natsuki murmured, exchanging a glance with the student at her side. She peered into the classroom herself, fighting the urge to use the communication link instead as she knocked on the door softly.

Nao helped Tomoe regain her stance, making sure the crutch was set firmly onto the floor. "There." The redhead eased off a bit, letting the older girl walk.

The fiery redhead nodded broadly to Maria, following after Tomoe.

Upon opening the door, the classroom, as silent had it had been, was now much quieter. Looking between Tomoe, and Nao, Yohko then drifted her eyes to Maria.

"Sorry to bother you, but Hinagiku needs her medication." Natsuki spoke softly, gesturing to the injured student. She backed from the classroom, taking Akane with her as she set her gaze back onto Maria.

"Shall we continue?"

"Please." Maria said, looking at Natsuki expectantly.

With Maria taking one last look into the classroom, they were on their way again. For the next couple of hours, this was a tense, if not boring situation. Miss Maria reviewed every part of the grounds; from the classrooms, training hall, dorms, and activity grounds.

"That student." Maria spoke suddenly, catching Akane and Natsuki off guard. "Who was she?" They were now situated within the staff room and offices. This was their last stop.

Though time had passed, Natsuki knew exactly who she meant. "Hinagiku Tomoe; Shizuru Viola's top student." The Keisatsuchou brushed a hand along the back of a chair, offering it to Maria.

Akane kept her place securely behind the women, glad to have this chance to be exposed to the Earl Order; To Maria Graceburt as well. The Earl Order had unnecessary tensions, but nonetheless they were the upper ranking otome. If Akane could get herself recognized, then it'd be easy sailing to becoming Kazuya's bodyguard. Mark her words, she would achieve this, and nothing would stop her.

Bowing her head, Maria took the chair and sat proper. "Keisatsuchou Kruger…" She began, waiting for the younger to take her seat. Natsuki traded a glance with Akane as she seated herself behind a desk. The student stood at her side, attentive to their needs.

"Speak freely, Miss Maria." Natsuki smiled, adjusting the crisp collar of her shirt as well as her tie. The fiddling was noticed but not spoken of; Maria sitting straight against the chair. "Is Guadeloupe to your expectations?"

"Efficiency seems to be much better than last I visited." Activating her own computer along her left forearm, Maria paused in speech. Flicking a few menus aside, she loaded into a document. "The student body has tripled, but teamwork has significantly improved. However, I would recommend a better adaption to nano-machine technology."

"A better adaption?" Natsuki questioned, leaning into the left side of her chair. What could Maria mean by that? She tried not to fidget; A little jealous of the older woman's use of her computer.

The elder was easily multi-tasking. From what she could tell, Maria was reading a document of some form. Was it a report from last time?

"Yes." Maria replied, swiping her computer off. Relaxing back into her seat, she clasped her hands together in her lap. "The students of the Earl Order undergo gradual nano-machines the moment they become students. These nano-machines are also within their weaponry, and in response, we train them accordingly."

"We teach them about the nano-machines themselves." Maria continued. "How they work, how they're made, and their biological property within the body."

"Ah… Our students unfortunately cannot yet be exposed to nano-machines. Guadeloupe… insists that they first earn the right by graduating. It gives them a sense of survival, how to be careful; To adapt to their surroundings." Natsuki ran the fingertips of her left hand across her jaw, sitting straight in her chair again.

"If they can do this without nano-machines, they will be even better with them."

Humming, Maria momentarily tapped her chin. "Under such a format either way could work. Guadeloupe trains their otome for fewer years compared to the Order, after all."

The Earl Order otome were adopted and spent their childhood together. Although Maria couldn't help but feel Guadeloupe was losing a potential strength. "How did the student, Hinagiku sustain her injury?"

Clasping her hands together atop the desk, Natsuki exhaled with a bit of a sigh. "Hinagiku and Viola were on an excursion when they were separated in the forest. The Aswad surrounded Hinagiku, wounding her thigh but were spurred off when she killed one; Gunshot to the head."

Akane stiffened, obviously the report wasn't news. Natsuki continued, brushing hair over an ear. "Viola in turn dispatched the rest of them singlehandedly."

"The Black Valley has always been a dangerous location for Guadeloupe. I'm impressed." Ever so faintly, the Order member smiled. "And your own student?" Passing Natsuki an expectant look, this was rewarded with a nod.

Standing, and neatly brushing her uniform down, Maria then regarded Akane.

Natsuki herself stood, turning to face Akane more, encouraging the girl to speak for herself. She was proud of the girl, even going as far to affectionately call the girl her protégé. Akane suppressed a flush, bowing her head in thanks.

"Of all three sectors of the branches, I am the top student. Of course, Hinagiku, and Zhang are closely behind me, but I have held my spot for a month."

"Attaining such a feat is impressive." Maria commented. Clasping her hands together, the elder swapped them mindlessly. "Especially with twenty-five other students behind you."

"Thank you very much, Miss Graceburt. I hope to be as renowned as you one day." Akane smiled, standing a little taller.

Natsuki chuckled softly, settling a hand along Akane's back. "I think we both would like that feat." The Keisatsuchou teased her student, happy with the report. "Will you be staying for the night, Miss Maria?"

"Very much so." Maria replied. "There is an old friend of mine who I wish to meet." Who this was, everyone knew very much so. Yukariko Steinberg and herself had been friends for a few decades.

"Of course. We won't keep you for much longer." Natsuki smiled, activating her hologram's interface. It was much smoother, faster, and the image quality was sharper than before. "Let's see… Ah, Yukariko should be on the grounds."

The Keisatsuchou nodded, dismissing the interface and bowing her head to Maria. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay."

Once the Order member had left them to their own devices, Natsuki exhaled sharply. Sitting down into her chair, she sagged, cupping her temples. Why was Maria Graceburt always so intimidating for her? Even when she wasn't attempting to be so, she still got under Natsuki's skin!

Akane relaxed as well, letting out a sigh of her own. "That was an experience." She smiled, however, and neared Natsuki's side. "Keisatsuchou, I want to thank you for letting me accompany you today."

The elder lowered her hands, sitting tall in her chair again. "I thought you would like it; The more experience you have, the better." Natsuki smiled, relieved that Maria was gone. "You may return to class."

"Very well, Keisatsuchou. I'll see you later this evening." Bowing, the student up and left, leaving the column inside her office.

Refusing to pay any attention to her computer, Natsuki instead opened the draw of her desk. Sifting around inside it, she brought out a packet of migraine pills. Popping one into her mouth, she swallowed it without water.

Now… all she needed to finish was some dull paperwork.

* * *

"Hinagiku…" Coal hair was tousled over a shoulder, the girl sitting next to her. "What was it like to kill someone? Up close, I mean."

Within the stands, overlooking the training grounds, Tomoe paused. Having been typing away frantically at her forearm-computer, her gaze steadily maneuvered towards Nina. "Killed?" She questioned, resting her left arm against her unwounded thigh.

Why did _Nina Wang_ want to know this?

"Mm. So close to them… I've killed from afar; Drone strikes sometimes, but never within personal space. Was it frightening?" Nina leaned closer, expression of utter seriousness.

Of course it was? Studying the younger student carefully, Tomoe veered her gaze. Lowering it down to her device, she deftly switched it off.

It wasn't like they had many conversations of a personal nature. Her, and Wang were strictly business, so why was… Shaking the thought off, the elder wet her lips. "Being ambushed, and having them surround you… It is terrifying. You have no time to think, and your training becomes pointless."

All you could do, was survive.

"Not too pointless, or you would be dead." Nina pointed out, though had otherwise listened attentively. She sat up, instead of leaning into Tomoe's space. "I suppose I am best behind the drone strikes. I will try my best to remain so." It was almost muttered to herself, but ocher eyes were on Tomoe's own.

Why was Nina even in the stands with her? Did the captain think she needed company? Tomoe inwardly huffed; She could see the training fine from here! Why was Shizuru allowing the other student to opt out?

Maybe this was one of the captain's ploys? But if that was supposed to make her start thinking, it had certainly worked. So either way, Shizuru had won. "Drones were never my thing. I supposed I just like it… hands on."

Frowning at the wording, Tomoe wondered if it had come out right. Derailing the cautiousness, she shook her head. Whatever. Like she cared.

"Hands on." Nina repeated the words, lips quirking into a smile. She looked so… odd. Tomoe almost sneered in return, but the younger girl stood. "Training is over, now…" Making her way down from the stands, she rejoined the others without fuss.

What was with that girl? Staring at the Altain, Tomoe uncomfortably registered her. They had never had a stable relationship, it had always been somewhat rocky. It wasn't positive, but neither was it negative.

They were utterly neutral around one another.

Why would Shizuru have her opt out? This was… weird. Tomoe watched the training come to a close, perplexed over the situation. The captain sent out a holographic document to them all, no doubt homework.

Dusting off imaginary dust from her slacks, Shizuru cast a glance up to Tomoe. She deeply missed the younger girl, though it hadn't been long since they last spoke. Shizuru was hopeless after all, it seemed.

Drifting her gaze from the captain's slowly, Tomoe flicked her attention to her computer. As she had suspected, it was academic work only. With a sigh, she leaned back into the chair she sat upon, musing.

How long would it take her to recover from this injury? When was Shizuru going to speak to her about… _this_ properly?

"Class dismissed. Wang, you needn't help Hinagiku today. I shall take that duty." Shizuru smiled to them, laying a hand along Nina's shoulder briefly. It made Tomoe bristle, but why?

Nina never seemed to want to vie for her position, nor attention. If anything, the younger girl was happy to be in the background. Perhaps she was just… testy. Tomoe carefully propped herself up on one crutch, standing slowly. Her thigh throbbed in response, though not as painful as before.

Shizuru let the others go, entering the stands to help Tomoe. The elder grasped the other crutch, slotting it into the girl's grasp. "Is she alright?"

"S-sort of." The captain was so close to her. With Shizuru's words still so fresh within her mind, Tomoe was clouded with confusion. She was far too aware of the elder woman now.

However the student _wasn't_ stupid. She knew fully well that this was heightened confusion- but it was annoying.

"Would she like to return to her quarters, or perhaps the library?" Shizuru asked, easing back to a respectable distance. The captain tilted her head, gazing attentively to the younger.

"The… no. My quarters, please." The student murmured. She could easily do everything in the dorm anyway. But, still… She wanted to understand what Shizuru was thinking about.

But in reality, Tomoe also wanted to know what she _herself_ was thinking.

"I am glad to see her more up and about. Once the pain starts being less, I will help with her rehabilitation." Which would start within the next day or so, no doubt. Shizuru hummed to herself, knuckles caressing under her chin.

"Massages would be included, of course." It was said teasingly, yet they _were_ a part of the process.

...Massages? Leaning into the crutches with discomfort, Tomoe flushed. She couldn't help herself for the thoughts which poured into her mind. Neither did it help with her thigh throbbing.

"You… you stop that." She mumbled, peering away from the captain hesitantly.

"Of course… I did say I would relent, did I not?" Shizuru chuckled softly, stepping ahead of Tomoe. The younger woman had yet to make her decision… Honestly, it was making Shizuru very impatient.

Not that she would ever admit, of course. "When Hinagiku has collected her thoughts, shall we?"

Being derailed, Tomoe opened her mouth. "O-oh." Making a move to follow after Shizuru, Tomoe pondered. Precisely why had Shizuru confessed? She was a… student, right?

She couldn't understand why the elder had interest over _her._ Why was everything so dif- "Why me?" No one was around, and ones who were, were long out of earshot.

But hadn't she asked this question before? Tomoe couldn't remember, nor did she find herself caring. She wanted to… know precisely why Shizuru felt like this.

Tomoe wanted to _understand_ her.

"Why…?" Shizuru paused, glancing over her shoulder. Had she heard right? The captain turned towards Tomoe, lacing her fingers together. "Does Hinagiku not think of herself highly?" She frowned, trying to collect her own thoughts.

"From the moment I met her, I found her utterly charming. As she has grown, I find her attractive. By my side, she is my closest friend."

Charming? Attractive? Closest friend? Thinking upon this, Tomoe didn't move. She remained by the stairs of the platform, staring at the steps. Given the chance, she would've slid her hands against her forearms. They remained supporting her weight in the crutches instead, and Tomoe murmured.

"I had always assumed the Keisatsuchou was your best friend."

"Natsuki is a dear friend to me." Shizuru smiled, climbing a step towards her. "That I cannot deny; however, Hinagiku has persuaded me closer." The captain met her on the same step, a hand barely bracing her lower back.

"Tomoe has become someone that I will always hold dear, and someone I long to be close with." It seemed even the elder was starting to become embarrassed!

Such a thing was amazing in itself. Let alone having Shizuru express herself in such a way. Attentively, Tomoe merely continued to listen to her. She was absorbed in what the captain was telling her. Not that she could ever see herself refusing to listen to the older woman.

Clearing her throat, Shizuru glanced towards her and held her gaze. "That is why, Hinagiku." She smiled, bowing her head faintly. "Now then, shall we continue?"

Perhaps this had been what Tomoe had wanted? An explanation to her feelings? Even as Shizuru pulled away, and headed down the steps, she felt Tomoe's stare. It burned into her back, yet she never felt any discomfort from it.

The student never answered her, but she knew Tomoe was fine. It didn't take much to know she'd be thinking over what Shizuru had just spoken.

Again, it was… charming.

"Hinagiku, we really must get her to her quarters. If I am not mistaken, it is time for her medicine once more?" Shizuru called up to her, chuckling behind a hand. Tomoe was really far too cute… Shaking the thought away, the elder turned towards her once more.

"I only stopped for like a minute." A huff sounded from Tomoe, but either way, she obeyed. Steadily following after the older woman, she slipped back into thought.

Shizuru Viola was her _teacher._ But did Tomoe care? Not really. She did however, consider Tomoe a close friend, charming, and even attractive. Such a topic had never even crossed the student's mind.

Obviously she had suspected through their past… tensions of sort. Of course she had _looked forward_ to lessons, and missions with the captain. But somehow she had never thought of Shizuru's thoughts, experiences, and emotions.

"Has she been taking her medication on time?" Shizuru asked, keeping at her side. The grounds were quiet, or at least more so than usual. Other classes had finished up, and the weekend was approaching…

The captain let her hand meet the small of Tomoe's back, guiding her just so. She didn't want her to fall, of course…

"The first few times I forgot." But that was only natural. "I've been taking them on time. It's just sometimes I do… forget." Her body jumped upon Shizuru's touch, but Tomoe didn't react negatively to it. She only paused for a moment, and glanced up to the elder.

"The rush of pain reminds her, I am sure?" Shizuru didn't hide her smirk this time. She seemed awfully pleased at the acceptance of her touch, though didn't push it. The captain gently led her, not doing more than simply bracing.

This student of hers. She _knew_ Tomoe obsessively thought amongst herself. But her issue was _understanding her_. They were alike- perhaps far too much at times.

Although Shizuru hid her emotions, Tomoe tended to cover her personality. Maybe if they both worked on this… then…?

Shizuru shook herself out of her thoughts, focusing on Tomoe wholly. They were not far from the quarters now, and yet, she wished they weren't so close. The elder hid a faint smile, guiding the student closer towards the doors.

Breaking contact from the younger for a moment, the captain gestured she pause herself. Opening the doors, stoppers in place, Shizuru returned to her side.

The captain was sure that eventually, she'd have Tomoe all to herself once more. Especially given that Tomoe was currently injured. It was strange; how could such a wound give such potential?

She _hated_ that Tomoe had gotten injured, and yet-

"Now you're zoning out, _Shizuru_."

Pausing mid-stride, the elder blinked in surprise. Tomoe had used her name? She was sure the student had never done that before. Setting her boot down before she could be teased further, she turned with a flourish towards her.

"My, Hinagiku has become so adept at reading me. Perhaps that isn't just through _idle study_ , hm?" Shizuru's lips formed a small grin, though it was clear it was a subdued smirk.

"Idle study? You already know I do way more than the typical student." Tomoe huffed, easing into a slow movement again. The crutches were more than annoying. But at least Shizuru was here.

She… found herself not minding of the elder's feelings. Whatever they might be precisely.

"But of course I do. Tomoe would not be my best student if she didn't." Shizuru kept at her side, hand at her back again. She knew where the younger's quarters were, yet wanted to be led there.

"And how is Zhang? Not as annoying, as Tomoe described, I hope?" The elder listened, knowing the redhead wasn't present. However, where could she be…?

"You already know the answer to that." Tomoe shook her head, making it to her door at last. "She's probably pestering Woods, and Yumemiya… again." Imagining the performance was rather funny. Given _if_ Tomoe wasn't part of them.

There was an awkward exchange for a moment, Tomoe looking to the captain. "...Um."

"What is it?" Shizuru turned more towards the girl, tilting her head. Was Tomoe daring to let her inside? She shouldn't even entertain the idea inside her mind… "Perhaps a homework question?"

 _A question on homework?_ Snickering under her breath, Tomoe shook her head. "No… it's nothing." The leap over such an idea Tomoe had in her mind- Shizuru had recognized it so easily. Yet for how the captain had bypassed it had been ridiculous. "...Homework, really?"

Was Tomoe… making fun of her?

"I'm sure the homework is still at times difficult." Shizuru teased, chuckling lowly to herself. She rose her arms, crossing them loosely as she surveyed Tomoe. Perhaps it was best that she not give the younger the chance…

"Ah, but I am afraid I must be off. There is still paperwork for me to finish up." It wasn't a lie, yet she still felt guilty.

"I was wondering when you'd realize." Tomoe uttered, gesturing to her door. She couldn't exactly open it. Seeing surprise light within the captain's eyes, Tomoe chuckled under her breath quietly. "Really? Are you sure you're a natural brunette? Do you have a little blonde in there?" Teasing, the younger woman faced the door more.

For such a comment, how would Shizuru react?

Feeling her face start to become hot, the elder quickly turned it to her advantage. "Hinagiku, do not make me fail one of her tests… Though I am sure Wang would drop a full grade just to avoid the top spot." She chuckled, opening the door with a laziness.

"There we are… I will see Hinagiku another day." Shizuru bowed her head faintly, turning from her. "If she has trouble closing the door, however… That would be a shame."

"Such lies. You know the doors automatically shut."

It was a given that the door did just that, blocking Shizuru's sight from the room. She heard the student laugh before the barrier blocked the noise also.

"…"

Such an odd girl. Shizuru admonished herself inwardly, sighing. How could she not have known the door needed to be open? Perhaps she was letting herself wish for far too much…

Exiting from the student quarters, she shook her head and pouted. Tomoe had got her good, that was for certain. At any rate… She did have paperwork to get to. Shaking her head, Shizuru strode for her office with a faint smirk.

Nevertheless, she would be meeting with the student at another point. So until then, she would bide her time.

* * *

 **TodayParade:** We're glad you liked it! Tomoe is one of our favorite character's as well. We're releasing more stories with her in it as well, so be on the look out!

 **Hope you have enjoyed it and review!**


End file.
